LoSH CHatRoom
by Bffl
Summary: Join the legionnaires in a chat room and read how their part of the story came up from the ball and many more exciting places.
1. Females

Legion of Superheroes Chat room.

Sorry if you don't wanna be in this. I've put you in your suitable characters.

1000GreenSun logged in:

Bffl Logged in:

DisasterCode7logged in:

1000GreenSun: Hi Mia! Hi Triplicate girl

Bffl: Hi Phantom girl, hi Triplicate girl.

DiasterCode7: Hi guys

Bffl: So it's just the 3 of us?

1000GreenSun: Luks like it.

DisasterCode7: Well I hope sum more of the legionnaires come on

1000GreenSun: gasps So u thnk 3 aint enough 4 u?

DisasterCode7: Tats y my chatting name is DISASTERcode7. Everything I say always ends up in a DISASTER!

Bffl: So who's going to that ball?

LadyGuardianofKenoedes has logged in:

1000GreenSun: I am! Well I think I am. I aint gotta escort yet.

DisasterCode7: Me neither

Bffl: sniggers

1000GreenSun: I'm gonna ask puppy will he b my escort

DisasterCode7: Yh…I'm asking Bouncy

Bffl: Hmphf

DisasterCode7: I'm excited

LadyGuardianofKenoedes: Well me and Brainy are partners for 2nite.

Bffl: Luky 4 u Vi. I aint got a partner.

1000GreenSun: how bout Cham?

Bffl: …

DisasterCode7: Cmon, u totally dig him

Bffl: O alrite, only if he asks me 1st though

LadyGuardianofKenoedes: U need 2 ask him 1st cuz what if sum1 else asks Cham?

1000GreenSun: That won't be a problem cuz Mia and Cham r the remaining 2

DisasterCode7: how do u no?

1000GreenSun: cuz Cosmic boy had an announcement and it looked like everyone had a partner except Mia and Cham

Bffl: I have 2 go wiv him anyway, unless we don't go the ball. O BUMBLEBEES. Do we have 2 wear dresses?

1000GreenSun: Yh

DisasterCode7: xcept the boys

LadyGuardianofKenoedes: How about if u wear sum floaty pants? And a strapless top?

Bffl: That will do only I don't do strapless tops

DisasterCode7: well just wear a t-shirt

Bffl: That will do

Sarcasticyetsexy loged in:

1000GreenSun: Hi Dream girl!

LadyGuardianofKenoedes: Hi Dreamy

Sarcasticyetsexy: Hi, I have gotta date for the ball. Cos wouldn't stop boverin me. He's like, 'Dreamy wud u come 2 the ball wiv me?' I'm like …

DisasterCode7: Yh! We get the idea

Bffl: Next min we're gonna have loads of kissing aswel as the ball, cuz u wud hav found ur 1 true luv.

1000GreenSun: Wat do u mean?

LadyGuardianofKenoedes: She means we'll find our bf's at the ball. Mor likely our bf's wil b our scorts


	2. Seperate

LoSH ChatRoom Chap 2

**Chat room 1**

Brainiac5.1 has logged in:

Growling fur has logged in:

Inflatable has logged in:

Transforming Durlan has logged in:

Leader has logged in:

Brainiac5.1: I have got a date!

Growling fur: Me 2

Inflatable: me 3

Transforming Durlan: I aint

Brainiac5.1: why?

Growling fur: cuz he cant find a girl

Brainiac5.1: oh I don't know why you guys are speaking like that

Inflatable: it's a lot easier 2 type like this

Brainiac5.1: Well I prefer this way. It's a lot mature than your immature text ways

Transforming Durlan: Mayb I'll ask Mia

Growling fur: It aint immature, w8 did u just say u'll ask Mia?

Transforming Durlan: Yh

Brainiac5.1: She won't even wear a dress

Inflatable: Brainy y don't u just go and work in ur lab?

Brainiac5.1: It's obvious you don't wanna talk to me

Transforming Durlan: No, it's not that we were just wonderin y u were chattin insted of doin important work u need finishing

Brainiac5.1: Good point

Brainiac5.1 has logged off

Growling fur: Well PG has asked me and I beta get rdy 4 the bal

Inflatable: Me 2, cant keep Trip w8in can i?

Transforming Durlan: I'll w8 here, im meetin sum1

Growling fur: Fine by me

Growling fur has logged off:

Inflatable has logged off:

Bffl has logged on:

Transforming Durlan: Hi Mia

Bffl: Hi

Transforming Durlan: Will u go 2 the bal wiv me?

Bffl: Sure but I aint wearin a dres

Transforming Durlan: gr8, where the other guys?

Bffl: On the different chat room wiv their 'luv 1s'

Transforming Durlan: o, im just gonna get rdy

Bffl: me 2

Transforming Durlan has logged off:

Bffl has logged off:

**Chat room 2**

Brainiac5.1 has logged in

Ladyguardianofkenoedes has logged in:

Brainiac5.1: Hi vi!

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: Hi B5

Brainiac5.1: B5?

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: Brainiac5

Brainiac5.1: Oh

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: Talk in txt its much easier

Brainiac5.1: Isn't it a bit immature?

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: No it's fun

Brainiac5.1: k

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: much beta

Brainiac5.1: wat dres hav u got?

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: not tellin or it wud ruin the surpriz

Brainiac5.1: well im gonna hav2 w8

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: rite damn u r

Brainiac5.1: I h8 w8in

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: wel u wont hav 2 w8 longer cuz im gonna get rdy, by Brainy

Brainiac5.1: by Vi

Ladyguardianofkenoedes has logged off:

Brainiac5.1 has logged off:

**Chat room 3**

Growling fur has logged on:

1000GreenSun has logged on:

Growling fur: Hi PG

1000GreenSun: Hi puppy

Growling fur: How many times do I hav 2 say it's TW

1000GreenSun: um lodz

Growling fur: 4get lodz millionz

1000GreenSun: sumtimez u get vry determind 2 eat me don't u?

Growling fur: yh but I cant

1000GreenSun: y? I'm soft and chewy

Growling fur: cuz ur 2 beautiful to b covered

1000GreenSun: thnx how kind of u 2 notice, no realy tell the truth

Growling fur: tat waz the truth

1000GreenSun: Puppy tell the truth, im not pretty

Growling fur: wil this tel u how I rly feel bout u? I luv u

1000GreenSun: rly! I luv u 2 pup, tats y I asked u

Growling fur: and tats y I sed yh

1000GreenSun: I'm gona get rdy now

Growling fur: me 2

1000GreenSun has logged off:

Growling fur has logged off:

**Chat room 4**

DisasterCode7 has logged in:

Inflatable has logged in:

DisasterCode7: Hi Bouncy

Inflatable: Hi trip

DisasterCode7: I'm xited 4 the bal, r u?

Inflatable: sure am, I cant w8 2 c u in ur beautiful dres

DisasterCode7: Wel u wont hav 2 w8 long cuz it's nerly time

Inflatable: gud, hey wen waz the last time I accidently called u hun?

DisasterCode7: I dunno, mayb wen we had 2 fight Brainy's bad side

Inflatable: don't remind me, tat battle wazza nitemare

DisasterCode7: at least Brainy doesn't hav a proper bad side now rite?

Inflatable: rite

DisasterCode7: I realy wanna get rdy now

Inflatable: ok me 2

DisasterCode7 has logged off:

Inflatable has logged off:

**Chat room 5**

Leader has logged in:

Sarcasticyetsexy has logged in:

Sarcasticyetsexy: Hi Mr. Pumpus

Leader: Hey!

Sarcasticyetsexy: no need 4 fitin we're gonna go soon

Leader: yh it's five mins 2 the bal

Sarcasticyetsexy: I'm xcited, rly I am

Leader: me 2

Sarcasticyetsexy: How come uve crisened ur nickname leader?

Leader: cuz I am the leader

Sarcasticyetsexy: yh I no but u cud hav at least had a different name, it sound boring.

Leader: Ok I'll change it

Leader has logged off

Changedmynamecuzofmyluv has logged in:

Sarcasticyetsexy: Now that's mor like it

Changedmynamecuzofmyluv: wel we need 2 get goin anyway

Sarcasticyetsexy: yh wel im gonna get dressed now

Sarcasticyetsexy has logged off:

Changedmynamecuzofmyluv has logged off:


	3. Fun and How'sthat?

LoSH chatroom

1000GreenSun has logged in:

Bffl has logged in:

DC7 has logged in:

Sarcasticyetsexy has logged in:

Ladyguardianofkenoedes has logged in:

1000GreenSun: Hi guys! I had the best time of my life!!

Bffl: Me 2!!

DC7: Me 3 until Bouncy threw up all ova my dres

Sarcasticyetsexy: Yeesh, wat did u do den??

Ladyguardianofkenoedes: It's obvious, Trip has a kind hert so she would have sed…

DC7: Bummer

1000GreenSun:Well I'll write you my story in a mo.

**Different Chatroom**

Growling fur has logged on:

Transforming Durlan has logged on:

Inflatable has logged on:

Brainiac 5.1 has logged on:

Changedmynamecuzofmyluv has logged in:

Brainiac 5.1: 1st of all Cos, change ur name

Changedmynamecuzofmyluv has logged off:

How'sthat? Has logged on:

Growling fur: Um… Well Bouncing boy, I saw what happened 2 u, and r u k?

Inflatable: No, I'm not. Trip sed Bummer and walked off

Transforming Durlan: Nevermind that, I kinda saw dis ovr girl with black streaks in brown hair and went ovr, wen I came bak I was greeted wiv a big slap and a blak i

How'sthat?: Ow, well Mia, is propably feeling sorry now.

Brainiac 5.1: I doubt it, Vi is a realy gr8 dancer and she got me speakin in txt

Transforming Durlan: Hooray for Vi! Oh o

Growling fur: What?

Transforming Durlan: Jessie, and Molly are kinda… Oh o, soz guys but I may hav 2 get outta my room b4 a get trampled ovr by a puppy stampede. Jessie is now biting my ear. Gdbi

Transforming Durlan is logging off:

Inflatable: Ok, I'm giving Molly a grounded slap, or infact I beta run + don't ask why!

_All logged off cuz I can't be bothered writing them all down._


	4. Dublet story

PG and TW's story

_Phantom girl followed Timber wolf to the bar to get some drinks. She sighed and wiped her brow with her left hand. Ultra Boy then spotted her and came over._

"_Hi, what are you doing?" UB asked._

"_None of your Beeswax, now scram before I get Puppy on you!" Phantom girl shrieked._

"_Relax, babe. I'm only here to ask you to dance," UB flirted. He then yawned stretching his arms round Phantom girl and placing his right arm round her shoulders._

"_Get off! You over grown pink rose!!" Phantom girl shouted making Timber wolf lumber over._

"_What's all the racket?" Timber wolf asked, then glaring at UB, growled… "YOU!! YOU HAD BETTER SCRAM, AWAY FROM ANY PERFECT COUPLE, YA HEAR ME?" Timber wolf scratched UB's shoulder leaving him limping away, howling in pain._

"_Thanks Puppy," Phantom girl sighed, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Your welcome," Timber wolf sighed to, moving position so that he could lean down to kiss her._

Mia and Cham's story

"_C'mon Reep, I need a drink," Mia growled reluctantly._

"_Fine, here. Here's some money," Cham answered handing Mia the money. She took it and he sat own, breathless. His eyes scanned the dancing couples to this girl in a crimson red dress. He went over to chat. Mia looked behind her and saw that Cham had left her._

"_Oooh! If Reep wants a different date, then he can get one!" She screamed quietly._

_Cham came back yawning but was greeted with a thundering slap._

"_That's for dumping me when you didn't say!!" Mia yelled storming out of the disco room with Cham following her like a puppy._

"_Mia! Wait!!" Cham shouted repeatedly._

Next up! Triplicate girl and Bouncing boy's story, and Dream Girl and Cosmic boy's story.

Please leave a review.


	5. Dublet story 2 and vomiting descripition

Triplicate girl's and Bouncing boy's story

_Bouncing boy ran to the buffet to get some punch. Triplicate girl slowly followed, breathing heavily. Bouncing boy poured the punch into a glass steadily and drank it. It took him a moment to realize it was alcohol._

"_C'mon Bouncy, let's dance some more!" Triplicate girl exclaimed dragging Bouncing boy to the dance floor. He had to dance, with her. He couldn't let her down. Bouncing boy started swaying side to side and vomited on Trip's split coloured dress._

"_Bummer!" She cried and ran away._

"_Wait! Trip! I'm Sorry!!" Bouncing boy yelled after her, he tried to follow but was stopped by puking on the floor… "Wait till I get my hands on Ultra boy," He trembled vomiting again._

Dream girl and Cosmic boy's story

_Cosmic boy sat down, waiting for Dream girl. About five mins later she arrived. He wolf whistled and came over. She was wearing a silver gown, with gold sequins and a grey sash. She had a white tiara on and glass slippers. Her hair was tied up with tinsel and her face was decorated with shimmering glitter. Cosmic boy wasn't bothered about that, and was looking at her cleavage which held a perfect moon shaped necklace._

"_Enough staring wonder boy, your eyes can feast upon something much better than that for later," She snapped, snapping him out of his trance… "For now let's dance._

"_Sure, but you can remove that necklace, I have a better one," Cosmic boy pulled out of his jacket a sleek leather box. He opened it and inside was a silver necklace shaped like a moon and a star with red rubies and blue sapphires, including green emeralds._

"_Wow," She gasped, feeding her eyes on it… "This is something I'd rather feast my eyes upon," And she turned round for CB to place it on her._


	6. Scaredy cat's and Fluffy

Brainy and Vi's story

_Shrinking Violet sighed, as she waited for Brainy to come out of the toilets._

"_Will you hurry up in there?!" She called._

"_No!" Brainy answered._

"_But why?" She asked._

"_Because, I feel silly, immature and stupid," Brainiac 5 replied._

"_Oh just come on out, or I'm coming in!" Vi persuaded._

_There was silence and Brainy came out. He gasped when he saw Violet. She wore a dark purple dress that ended at her knees. A green sash hung round her waist with a diamond stuck in the middle. Her hair was French plaited and her favourite flower was replaced with a butterfly with different coloured gems, iced onto the wings. A black necklace with purple and green lace hung loosely round her neck. In other words to Brainy, she looked delicate, beautiful and a girl he always had in his dreams._

"_Um, hi," Brainy finally found his words._

"_Hi, now c'mon! I wanna dance," Vi squealed ,half leading half dragging Brainy to the dance floor._

"_I don't think this is a good idea!" He shrieked while swooping over everyone's heads, with his arm stretched below… "I feel terribly uncomfortable!"_

"_Oh get used to it! Fluffy!" Vi snorted._

"_Fluffy?" Brainy quizzed._

"_It means scared, in my world," Vi answered shrugging._

"_I'm not scared though," Brainy huffed._

_Vi just laughed the rest of the dance off._

Review please! XD.


End file.
